battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150927201609/@comment-24142455-20151011214152
The group managed to reach the safehouse just as a halftrack raced by. They meet up with Fergus and the others, heading into the basement is a large map, several pieces of radio equipment, a laptop, and several collected German assault rifles from the SF. -Meanwhile- -In German- Commander: Alarm! Alarm! I need bac- -In English- The commander falls to the ground, Blazkowicz had found himself a 120mm anti-tank laser, and was using it to great effect in knocking out several halftracks, and even damaging a Puma IFV that had arrived. As he continued his rampage against the SF, a familiar voice was heard over loudspeakers. Schreiner: Attention American! Yes, I know who you are, you are currently being surrounded by our forces. You may surrender, and have your death be as relatively painless as- The sound of fumblng goes off over the speakers, and a new voice is heard. Berger: You! You! American! Prepare to die! All forces! Converge in on him and take him down! Do not let him escape! Alarms began to sound as troops began to swarm Blazkowicz's position. He picked up two 46-Ts, and saw a group of SF soldiers coming, lead by an Elite Trooper. He raised the two rifles and fired, hitting the Elite Trooper in the head, and then cutting up the rest of the SF soldiers, and he began to make a dash to the command building.. -In German, Over Radio- Berger: Take him down! More guards! More troops! -In English- Fergus: Blazko! Come in Blazko! Where the hell are you? Blazkowicz: I'm heading to the command building. Listen, get the IMG troops on standby, I have a plan. Fergus: Of course, Fergus out. Blazkowicz dashed onto a street, and discarded an assault rifle, and reloaded, firing into several soldiers as he raced towards the command building. -In German- Berger: He is just one man! Take him down! The troops outside the command building opened fire on Blazkowicz. He quickly picked up a knife, and lept onto a rocket trooper, grabbing his assault rifle, and thrusting a knife through one of the slits in the mask, the soldier crying out in pain as he fell to the ground, and Blazkowicz grabbing the StG-60 and the rocket launcher it had. He then unloaded the entire magazine into -In German- Berger: You are all useless! Blazkowicz approached the steps of the command building, having taken down a decent amount of soldiers before the doors slammed shut, behind him littered in dead soldiers of the SF and Afrika Korps. -Command Building- -In German- Schreiner: AH! What do we do!? Berger: It's simple! picks up MG5 We hold our ground! Ubersoldatens! Get to the main entrance! Obersturmbannfürher Wüstenratte! Get your Afrika Korps men ready! Wustenratte: No! Berger: What? Wüstenratte: Have the remaining men set up in the hallways, let him be dragged into a trap, then we spring it. Have these... err.... Ubersoldaten remain guard here. Berger: What about the men? They won't have any proper support! Wüstenratte: If he breaks through my best men then any support is useless. I have two men readying a staff car, we'll exit through the back door once they are finished. Schreiner! Schreiner: What!? Wüstenrate: Have an airstrike be set on this building. Schreiner: What!? But our- Wüstenratte: This is the American is he not? Schreiner: But- Wüstenratte: Then he will be flattened! Get the airfield prepared for a strike on this building! Schreiner: Of course sir! -Meanwhile- Fergus: Alright, Blazko told me to radio the IMG troops, but he didn't tell me what to do! Kessler: Fergus; come in Fergus Fergus: Kessler, what is it? Kessler: The aircraft at the airfield are mobilizing! I fear Agent Blazkowicz may be targeted! Fergus: What!? Kessler: And what the problem is, the airfield doesn't have any precision equipment! Collateral damage means he's putting several buildings at risk! Get your men to strike that airfield! Fergus: Got it! Kessler: But wait! Tell them to not target Hanger 4 okay? Fergus: Of course. Fergus out. Wyatt: Sir! What are we doing? Fergus: We're attacking the airfield, they are mobilizing. Boekhounder, contact the IMG troops, tell them to move in on our signal. We're getting to that airfield. Arm up men! Prendergast: What about Wüstenratte? Fergus: Blazko will take care of him, but it's either him or a ton of civilians are dead, and I vote we save some people! We'll secure a truck to help attack, Boekhounder, find a fast car to get you to the airfield to plot out a strategy, lets move! OOC: Decided to have a little gun-ho moment for Blazkowicz because why not!